


IAWOITE - Chapter 16

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [16]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, time to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spence!” you called after him, running down the stairs as fast as you possibly could to catch up to him. “Spence, wait up! You have no idea what you just walked in on!” As you ran into the middle of the street, you cut the bottom of your foot, which threw into sharp relief just how vulnerable you were right now - begging for your boyfriend to listen, braless and shoeless. Lovely. “Spence, wait, please!”

Angrily, he turned around, the tears in his eyes breaking your heart as he spoke. “What did I just walk in on?!” 

You were in love this man. The fact that he was hurt was gut-wrenching, but you hadn’t done anything. “He just came over. I heard a knock at the door and I thought it was you. I thought you started to feel better, so you just figured you’d come over. When I opened the door, he was there and he wouldn’t leave, so I just ended up arguing with him right there.”

Spencer looked like he wanted to believe you, but either his brain or his heart weren’t letting him. “What were you doing kissing him?” he asked hotly. You could tell that even the idea of you kissing Shawn made him sick. “What was he doing touching you?”

“We argued,” you started, watching as his face contorted in anger and his eyes continued to tear. The mix of anger and sadness in his face was killing you. “He kept insisting that we shouldn’t waste our entire relationship, that he was sorry, he’d never do it again, blah, blah, blah.” It was all bullshit and you had zero interest in getting back together with him. “Then he brought you into it and I got really pissed. He asked what you had that he didn’t, so I named everything I could think of affection, love, kindness, sex and that’s when he kissed me.”

“Have you missed him?” he asked sadly.

That’s when you started to cry. “No,” you cracked. “I haven’t missed him at all. I was too busy falling in love with you. Spence…I don’t want him. I want you.”

He just stood there in the middle of the street, wavering back and forth as he covered his mouth with his hand. “C-can you give me some time to think?” he asked. What was there to think about? You didn’t want Shawn, you wanted him.

“Spence, what is there to think about? I love you,” you cried. “I don’t want Shawn. I’m amazed I ever did.”

“I love you too,” he cracked, heated tears steaming against the cool outside air. “But seeing you with him…I just don’t know how to feel right now…I don’t wanna break up, but…can you give me some time to think?”

This was unreal. What was happening? Earlier in the week, you were talking about an eternal happy ending and now he was asking to take a break. “Think,” you said, your anger rising. “You want time to think…fine. I’ll give you time to think.” You crossed your hands over your chest, finally realizing how cold you were. “But while you’re thinking, think about trust. Can you trust me? Because I trust you…with my life…and my heart, which is something I never thought I would be able to do after him,” you pointed backward toward your apartment, wondering if he was still there. “But if you can’t trust me…” you trailed off; it was an idea you couldn’t stomach. “Then this relationship is never going to work.”

Turning on your torn up heel, you said nothing more - hoping that what you had said would sink in. As you threw open the building door, heading back up the stairs to your apartment, you allowed yourself to sob, cries wrenching through you as you walked back to your apartment.

It had been less than six months. But you were unequivocally in love with him - and it might be over.

After walking back up four flights of stairs, you got to your floor. Shawn was still there. “You!” you screamed, crashing him into the wall. “You fucked this up for me!” Without thinking, you reeled back as much as you could, unleashing all of your anger and sadness into one punch to his face. A grunt escaped him as you left him on the other side of the door, slamming it shut before leaning up against the wall and sliding down - defeated.

—————

The weekend slogged by at a snail’s pace. Normally, you would’ve watched TV, gone out with Spencer, visited your parents…instead, you sat on your couch wondering where it all went wrong.

Work on Monday was hell. The tension was palpable, but neither of you wanted to talk - to each other or anyone else. You could see in Hotch’s face that this is what he had been afraid of - your relationship not working out. 

Typically, the team would mingle from desk to desk and office to office the entire day, trading random tidbits of information and talking about the previous week’s events and the next week’s plans, but no one spoke today. As you went to grab another cup of coffee, emotion took over and you found yourself silently crying. Quickly, you wiped a tear away and walked into the stairwell, so you could cry freely without anyone seeing you.

“Hey, Y/N,” you heard Emily say as she carefully opened the door. “What happened? What went wrong?” Another sob escaped you as you turned and buried your head in her chest.

“He doesn’t trust me,” you wept.

Emily grabbed the back of your head, massaging your scalp as you cried. “What do you mean he doesn’t trust you? Why wouldn’t he?”

“I was supposed to go see Shawn this weekend to try and drill it into him that I was done,” you started as you lifted your head up. “On Saturday, but on Friday night, he showed up at my apartment.”

Emily’s mouth dropped open. “Nooooooo.”

“Yea,” you cried, recalling your anger at seeing him there. “Anyway, we refused to leave so we ended up arguing right there. Em, you have to believe me, I don’t want Shawn, I want Spencer, I would never do anything to hurt him.” You trailed off, sobbing, wondering if you’d ever get back to where you were.

She enveloped you in a hug again. “I know, Y/N,” she soothed. “I think I’ve got your profile down enough to know you’d never hurt him.” She chuckled a little. Everyone on the team tried their best not to profile each other, but it kind of came with the territory. “What happened then?”

“I kept telling him that we were done and I didn’t want to give him a second chance. Then he asked what Spencer had that he didn’t, so I named everything. Before I finished my sentence, he kissed me.” It was four days ago at this point, but you could still feel the disgust as his lips hit yours. “Spence had gone home because he wasn’t feeling well…but apparently, he started to feel better because he walked in right as Shawn kissed me, so now he thinks something happened that didn’t. He wants time to think.” You wiped your tears away, determined to get back to work. “He doesn’t trust me.”

“He’ll come around,” she said, grabbing your hand and giving it a squeeze. “He just has to take a minute to actually comprehend what he saw. Once he does, he’ll realize that there was nothing between you and Shawn and he’ll realize he made a mistake. Think of how long is took you to comprehend what happened when Shawn slept with Stacy. Weeks right?”

You nodded. Even in a relationship with someone else, the fact that Shawn cheated with your best friend didn’t seem real. “I’m just…I’m so in love with Em. I don’t wanna lose him.”

“You won’t,” she said, rather convincingly. You could tell her heart was breaking for you. Everyone on the team knew how you two felt about each other. “Soon, he’ll realize that he had no reason for ‘time to think’ and he’ll start talking to you again.”

“I really hope so,” you said, taking a deep breath and walking back into the bullpen. When you opened the door, you saw Spencer talking to Derek and wondered what he was telling him. Did he see things differently than you did?


End file.
